butterbeans_cafefandomcom-20200214-history
A Fairy Sneezy Day!
|released = February 6, 2019|time = 10:46|direction = Rob Byrne and Richard Keane|director(s) = Rob Byrne and Richard Keane|author = Lucas Mills|writer(s) = Lucas Mills|productionview = Marco Piersma|storyboarder(s) = Marco Piersma|prev = Tic Tac Tomato!|next = The Queen of Quiche!}} is the 29th episode of Butterbean's Café and the 16th when is combined with the next episode; The Queen of Quiche!; released on October 6, 2019. Summary/Description Poppy is sneezing and the bean team thinks it's Cookie so they prepare her for a day's rest at Mrs. Brookbinder's, but what will be the response should they discover her sneezes rather originated from bought-for-Cookie treats? Plot Cookie freed herself from Cricket to chase a butterfly but she re-grabbed her; saying they've got to go to work. Whether she and her big sister understood what her reponse purr was, they laughed and entered the café; greeted Dazzle who in turn did same, including to Cookie. Asked by her what she got, Butterbean responded, "some cream cheese and some salmon". Cookie freed herself the 2nd time upon seeing the salmon pack, making Dazzle comment on who likes salmon. But Butterbean, surprising in her phrase to both Cookie and Cricket, revomed a pack of kitty treats. Cookie started eating them as the comments from Dazzle about her like for them uttered out. Mrs. Bookbinder entered the café and greeted the girls as Cookie motioned to touch her body. With that, she cuddled her, until Dazzle asked her why she came. She said she's coming for some tea sandwiches (what she calls cute little sandwiches) for her friends are coming over to her abode for a tea party. With Butterbean asking her what kind of sandwiches they should make, Cookie pointed to the salmon to which she approved of. With her bean screen connected to the beanitor (The Bean Team Specials Screen Monitor), Butterbean showed Mrs. Bookbinder their approach into making them. She agreed and said she'll pick them up later in the day, after which she left the café. Not a second later, Poppy entered the scenery with cupcakes asking Dazzle whether she ordered an ingredient, but sneezed before she could say it. Butterbean said the usual statement when someone sneezes in close proximity from another person: "Bless you!" The sneezes continued from Poppy as Butterbean repeated the said exclaimed statement whiles putting the cupcakes on the table and giving her tissues. With the Bean Team surprised, Dazzle asked her what's happening to which Poppy had no idea that she was allergic to something. Almost as is the case for a new word or phrase in each newer episode, Cricket asked for its definition. Poppy answered she was fine in the kitchen when Butterbean asked her what she could be allergic to and that the second came out to the eating area, she got the sneezes; the sneezes came and the "Bless you!!s" came from her fairy friends as well. With Cookie purring, they turned to her and start to wonder if she's the reason behind Poppy's sneezes. They separate them, as in Butterbean ushers Poppy into the kitchen and Cricket sends Cookie outside the café. Butterbean, based on what she saw, told the viewer(s). Poppy tested her smelling senses if the sneezes were in the kitchen – and she passed, meaning she can smell well again, calming down Butterbean's nerves. She asked her if they can continue with the sandwich making, to which she agrees. Not long after, Cookie came in with Cricket chasing after her with the purpose of getting some parts of the salmon to eat, but Butterbean read her intention well and kept her off it. With the "kitty treats" in Cricket's grasp close to Poppy, she sneezes and Cricket apologized to her. Her big sister suggest they go play outside, to which they do. Once outside, Cricket thought of playing hide and seek which she did, but Cookie saw and chased after a butterfly through using the slide into the café rather than hiding. After Cricket counted to 10, she announced she's coming to find her, which she starts doing. Funny, she finds her nowhere. Back at the café, Poppy finished making and arranging the tea sandwiches on a pyramidlike stand, which Butterbean saw and verbally approved. Poppy responded with her obvious quote. As she moved into the main area, Butterbean used her magic whisk to open the door. Dazzle finished serving Mr. Chipper, but right after he was out, still chasing the butterfly, Cookie went in; she didn't even heed to Dazzle's warning about not going into kitchen. With the kitchen door wide open, Cookie sprint inside and spinned around Poppy, still after the butterfly. Cricket followed her all the way after thinking through that she's back in the café still holding the "kitty treats", which, and viewer will testify, has been the source of Poppy's sneezes since Mrs. Bookbinder left the café. With Poppy sneezing so loud she thumped to the floor with sandwiches spread all over, Butterbean sadly suggested that Cookie stay with Mrs. Bookbinder, as she mentioned earlier that she has a cat, while they figure out Poppy's allergies. Poppy also came heartfelt about Cookie being separated from Cricket because she can't stop sneezing with her being around. Cricket shared her sorrow and the present event with the viewer(s). Mrs. Bookbinder returned for her tea sandwiches and Cricket with a heavy heart gave her Cookie. Butterbean expressed her gratitude to her, who in turn told her little sister that she can come and play with Cookie whenever she likes. With Cookie gone, her big sister came close so she can stay warm. Then Cricket turned to her left and remarked that she left Cookie's treats. Poppy said and did what she said; get them, after which she sneezed thrice in a second. Puzzled, Butterbean and Cricket verbally wondered why Cookie is gone but she's still sneezing. Smelling the treats again, she sneezed again. With her sneezing uncontrollably, Poppy was able to get the word out to them that the treats are what is causing the sneezes. With them now clearing the confusion, Cricket chased after Cookie, stopped Mrs. Bookfinder and told her the news. With Cricket happiness returned after reclaimng her kitten, Butterbean handed the treats to Mrs. Bookbinder, saying Mr. Whiskers (the name of her kitten) might enjoy them. Poppy, also glad, told Cookie that she's going to make her new treats with the salmon leftovers from the sandwiches, which Cookie meowed in agreement. With the newly-baked fresh Cookie-shaped cookies, Poppy is finally sneeze-free. Butterbean does the fairy finish with a kitty bean on the cookies. Cricket released Cookie to go get them as her big sister summarized the final events to the viewer(s). With a cookie flying past them, Cookie released herself to go for it, making Butterbean giggle. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1